bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Lutwidge Writings
Letter to Ryan 1 April 17, 1952 Warden Yarn Co. ___ Park Ave. New York, NY To Whom It May Concern: After having made numerous previous inquiries by tele- phone, and receiving no adequate response, apparently I have to spell it out in writing. My organization accepted a contract to provide con- struction materials and other supplies for your unspeci- fied project in the North Atlantic. We cheerfully agreed to some most peculiar conditions regarding confidential- ity and consented to form partnerships with your organi- zation. In exchange, we were promised long-term contracts, as well as control and, eventually, full ownership of several lucrative New York real estate properties. We are most dismayed to discover that our contracts have been cut off in recent months without valid explana- tion. Raw materials, purchased upfront by our organiza- tion, rust and rot at our docks as we await contact regarding delivery. We find ourselves most vexed by this utter lack of response; not in the least because we have exposed ourselves to undue risk in the implementation of your particular demands. We have grown increasingly suspicious that your organi- zation has used ours as a "shield" to obfuscate your actual purposes. Perhaps your intent is to prevent the government from ascertaining the true nature of your unspecified project in the North Atlantic (op. cit., Q.E.D). We do not intend, as the popular parlance has it, to be left "holding the bag." We fully expect you to come through in your obliga- tions; or failing that, to offer us a sizable cash settlement to compensate us for this ongoing frustration. :::::::With increasing pique, ::::::::::O.O.L ::::::::Orrin Oscar Lutwidge Letter to Ryan 2 June 22, 1954 Page 2 (of 2) IN SHORT, Mr. R. (if that IS WHO YOU ARE). I have deduced who you are and what you are up to. Others will, soon - all too soon. Despite your best efforts - a trail remains. It is only a matter of connecting the dots. If you would like to KEEP your secret. I would advise that you contact me. Others are already finding the clues — putting the pieces together. This irksome French heiress and various agencies of the United States gov't. are moving in closer. Inch by inch, they encroach upon the center of the secret. It is my choice now. I could assist them - or I could cast chimerical glamours to lead them astray. (I have already taken it upon myself to destroy hard evidence of the city's existence and to introduce false evidence to confound & confuse these unworthies.) It is my understanding that you sought to gather the brightest and the best under your banner: yet you have left this very brightest mind alone in the shadows. I advise you. kind sir: test not my patience. You should reward your faithful servant, lest you taste his wrath. I await the coordinates of RAPTURE. Lutwidge never got the coords??? :DID HE EVER FIND IT???? :::::::With mounting impatience: :::::::::O.O.L. I.O.O.P Pamphlet Title Page THE INTERNATIONAL ORDER OF THE PAWNS ________ An Introduction for New Members [The motto reads "Agere, Auferre, Audere", Latin for "To Act, To Carry Off, To Dare"] :::FIRST EDITION ::::1956 Page 1 To the Pawns: In this world, a grand game is being played. Its moves are secret, its strategems complex. You have been con- tacted because your have witnessed the patterns that lie beneath the surface of things. Unlike the blinkered herd, you have recognized the secret sequence of the squares! Thus, you have achieved the First Degree. To achieve victory, one must first recognize that the game's afoot! The White King (in his Ivory Tower) has challenged us to play his covert game, to find his hidden castle. But the game is both intricate and global. The Queen cannot be everywhere at once, alas; so you must advance the agenda. You may be asked to go anywhere -- to participate in actions that seem, at first blush, baffling. Your mind may be strained to the breaking point by puzzles, paradoxes & provocations. But if you persevere -- if you prove your pluck and probity -- if you aid us in uncovering the hidden whilst luring the Unworthy off our Trail of Truth -- then knowledge will be granted unto you in a matter of degrees. Dare, my pawns! Dare to accomplish what few dream. But dare most of all to be silent! :With respect and admiration, ::your Red Queen: :::O.O.L Letter to the Red Pawn June 17, 1958 My dear Red Pawn: Your assistance in the matter of the French- woman was much appreciated; you replicated the hand of her father with much skill, and your efforts to plant the documents in the Gobi Desert enabled me to be "in two places at once," as it were. However, I must urge you to stop harassing her immediately. I am given to understand that a letter, apparently on my letterhead and in my hand, was sent to the Frenchwoman on May 23. Its contents echoed thoughts that I had previously expressed to you, but it showed my our hand in a clumsy and unnecessarily provocative manner -- and revealed matters which I had repeatedly told you were of a confidential nature (e.g. The Bellman's Chart). I suspect that you have taken it upon yourself to continue the game. Understand quite clearly, sir: The operation has been a success, and I have already taken steps to eliminate all the forgeries we provided our quarry. Now, possibly because of this idiotic note of May 23, the Frenchwoman has hired Private Investigators to dog my steps -- even as I prepare for the next and final steps in my own quest for True Rapture. Please -- your involvement must not be discovered, and the game is at and end. ::::::Yours, quite piquantly: ::::::::O.O.L. :::::::("which is me," ::::::::INDEED!) Letter to the Grey Pawn TO: GREY PAWN FROM: RED QUEEN DATE: Sept. 1958 Re: Red Pawn / "Baskerville" Project Grey Pawn: Please know that your repeated (endlessly repeated) warnings about the Red Pawn have not gone unheeded. Neither have we failed to note the unkind aspersions that you have cast upon the mental well-being of your Red Queen. Unfortunately, the Red Pawn remains a vital component of our "Baskerville" Project. We must ensure that all genuine evidence is hopelessly intertwined with hokum (e.g., Atlantis, ghost legends, psychical phenomena, et cetera). In the past, Mr. Lynch has appeared to be a useful idiot - a "true believer" in occult forces. We now suspect that the crafty Pawn may have other goals - namely, he seeks to find ways to extract profit from the secret of "True Rapture." If I seem to be gulled by the Red Pawn, know that truths may lurk in unexpected places. In compiling his latest col- lection of supernatural lore, Lynch has stumbled across information that has value even if he does not suspect: a seemingly supernatural tale may provide the final clues to my ultimate destination. Surely you are not surprised, Grey Pawn - you more than anyone have chased ghosts these many years. What if ghosts alone could point the way to truth? Soon enough, I shall go to the Red Pawn in person to deter- mine the precise nature of his threat - and to determine what actualities he has accidentally woven into his tapestry of superstition. ::::::Trust your Red Queen: :::::::O.O.L. Plans for the Metal Box Puzzle Fig 3a. - '''3rd CONFIG.' '5x5 Lock' ''Refer to Knight's ::Journey SOLUTION ACTIVATES GYROSCOPIC :SENSOR THE SEEKER :MUST BE :SET TO '' :''SEA! Warning About Route to Rapture The UNWARY will be swallowed by Watery TRAPS! → seek the safe havens E'en though your compass falters, ye may sail BLIND -'' ''guided by the THIRD EYE within the MIND. IMPORTANT ↓ :induce sneezing :to release :PSYCHIC :PRESSURE! :THERE IS :ONLY ONE :TRUE ROUTE FOLLOW the LEYLINES → Beware the VORTICES → '' ''the ONLY WAY TO RAPTURE → The Phantom Lighthouse Beckons ... :V + V :I :II :III :IV :V THERE IS AN ORDER! :::VORTICES!!! LEY LINES!!! ::::UTTER INSANITY!!!! OOLutwidge - too smart to buy into Lynch's BS OR was HE??? PUZZLE BOX contains info :Lutwidge couldn't have known :before he left NYC in '58. DID OOL REPROGRAM the Box in 1960? :After he returned from RAPTURE? CAN I :::::::::: TRUST IT??? Utropolis Manuscript File:Lutwidge cp mini.png File:Utopian Metropolis cps.png ('''Fun Fact:' The thumbnail version of the cover page that can be seen in the archives looks significantly different than the cover page when seen up close. Compare the pictures above.)'' Cover Page :::inscribed ::this year of our lord ::nineteenhundredsixty :::OR ::in the modern chronology ::THE YEAR 15 A.R :::: (Anno Raptus) :____________________________ One Ostracized Loner was delivered from the depths by the bursting of the BATHYSPHERE. He brought NAUGHT to show for his sojourn in Wonderland save some sorrowful souvenirs of that Civil SLAUGHTER. O, the BROKEN FACES - trophies of the FOES! :(and mementoes of the FRIENDS......) FOOTSOLDIERS in that MYTHIC WAR :to DECYDE THE FATE OF ::THE CITY 'NEATH :::THE '''SEA' ''MUST GET :IT '''ALL' DOWN....'' : ONLY '''ADAM' CAN HELP'' : preCIOUS JARS GROW EMPTY..... Must PRESERVE MEMORY ::: of that :UTOPIAN METROPOLIS Second Cover Page KILL I*AN :RØD :is ReD KEBERiNNE? TRUST :NOT ::THE PAWN! NOM. DE PLUME!!! THE NAME SHALL BE A MASQUE for the TRUTH to hide BEHIND ::AHA! ::the perfect ::surname'?'' (arrow pointing to a taped on page fragment) (the fragment-) ::APRIL MARCH: :::a novel Copyright:1936 Written by Herbert Q(obscured) THE UTOPIAN METROPOLIS - Ch. 1 - by 'Quain' pg 5 :I beheld the chiseled face - the face of Great ORION, cast in bronze. As some great artisan's hands had shaped the mold, a vacuum to be filled with molten metal - - so had ORION shaped my life. This man, who had been my employer, my partner, my nemesis - had taunted me with silence. By refusing to extend the invitation to Paradise - he had goaded me to Greatness. I had gone a-hunting for a Snark - and had found my true self. "NO GOD OR KINGS." as he would say - "ONLY MAN." ''"OR KNIGTS??"-^'' :I discovered what appeared to be a way down - an elevator mayhaps? I pulled the brass lever. It lurched - and down, down, down I went - plummeting into the mystery like Alice. Then it was as if the floor dropped out - suddenly my transport was whisking through water. This was no ordinary lift, thought I, but some bold new submersible! :The splendour of the city unfolded before me - a vision of beauty, trimmed in neon. THE UTOPIAN METROPOLIS - Ch. 1 - by 'Quain' pg 8 :My bathysphere traveled through rings with rings - a glidepath to my final destination. The hatch opened. I steeled myself - expecting to face a challenge - the sharpened lances of the Red Queen's knavish army. I was greeted by naught but silence! :I found myself walking through the darkened corri- dors, strangely quiet - - littered with chaos. In the soft glow of the empty store-fronts, I noticed streamers on the ground and party favors. "Had some grand celebration been interrupted in the midst?" I mused. Glass crunched beneath my feet; I bent down to discover the shattered stem of a discarded cham- pagne glass. "Late for the party," said I, reflect- ing upon the irony. I wondered where all the revelers had got to - even as I heard scuttling sounds in the distance; even as I felt unseen eyes watching me. :The details remain - but there are fugues in the score. Like shards of the Looking Glass. I feel it is Urgent that I pin these vaporising truths to the foolscap pages - ere all of it slips from your humble narrator forever! THE UTOPIAN METROPOLIS - Ch. I - by 'Quain' pg 156 :::::see letter from J.S.' :The one called Catherine helped me hobble into the flat that served as the headquarters of my new compa- triots. The walls were lined with canvasses - eerie images glimpsed through the windowpanes of this strange city, light filtering past sculpted pinnacles whilst great-leviathans and eight limbed monstrosities whirled above the rooftops - the pigeons of this subaqueous Metropolis! :I stared numbly at the paintings - barely feeling the blood dripping down my arm to the floor. The accursed Madmoiselle had wounded me in the fray. (A pox on all the French!) :Noticing my wound, Catherine sat me on a stool to tend it. I found myself directly facing a portrait of a young girl, fragile and innocent. Every brushstroke spoke of loss. As she wrapped my wound with gauze, Catherine noticed my gaze, "Eve," she whispered. I dared not ask what had become of the child. ::One of the Vanished!'' ''' ::Mother took her? ' ::Note Suggests: went voluntarily'' THE UTOPIAN METROPOLIS - Ch. I - by 'Quain' pg 157 :::::::::OAKES??? :The door burst open. There stood the brusque man in the sailor's uniform, the White Knight who had saved me. We were lucky to have him at our side - a rare commodity, a soldier with experience in the War and training in the art of strategy. :"Where have you been?" asked Catherine. :"Sinclair Solutions," he grinned. "I think we've got a thing or two to turn this battle." :check on this :The Knight eyed. "Pal," said he, "I don't even know where the hell you came from. But after the way you handled that wrench out there - you're jake in my book. We could use a mechanic." :I protested that my profession was invention. He reached out his hand in comradeship. I accepted - only to have him squeeze my grip and turn my arm to expose the veins. To my shock, he raised a syringe -like device, poising it in the air. :"Don't worry," said he, "This will only sting for a second." :Before I could flinch - the needle plunged. :::::WHAT IS IT??? :::::'splice of life'?? RØd Killian Quain's Journal Cover (A spiral consisting of the repeated words "RAPTURE IS REAL") ::R'Ø'(rrin)D :::KI'L'(utwidge)LIAN ::Q'(scar)uain ::The Testimony of '' :::Øne Old Loon'' ::Who Ran the Red Queen's Race Page 1 To square the circle is a tangle... yet a problem more easily subsumed than to find the TRIANGLE within the TRIANGLE Ye be lost unless ye find it..... :''an' ye find it, ye be '''DOOMED :::HERE :::there :::Be ::MONSTERS Page 2 (Alice in Wonderland book cutout -) :::"...the pool of tears..." In that sea of wreckage gleams the golden eye that leads the bold to :''-RAPTURE-'' and the rest to merely '''DIE' Page 3 'DOWN THE' :RABBITHOLE'' and what ORRIN found there (Alice in Wonderland book cutouts -) "...Down down down. Would the fall ''never ''come to an end? 'I wonder how many miles I've fallen by this time?' she said aloud. 'I must be getting somewhere near the centre of the earth. Let me see: that would be four thousand miles down, I think-'" "'-yes, that's about the right distance-but then I wonder what Latitude or Longitude I've got to?'" (Arrow pointing to the passage) Wouldn't you :like to :know? :::Such :::nice :::Grand :::words :::to :::Say Page 4 (Alice in Wonderland book cutout -) "'Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!'" Always Late...... :too LATE 1959 and the party's ::ALMOST Over! (poster from the New Year's Eve Rapture masquerade ball with white rabbit mask) :::what :::does :::the :::WHITE :::RabbiT :::know? Should auld acquaintance :be forgot? (party balloon) YES Y₤S''' 1000x '''YES Page 5 (Cut out of the Mad Hatter's tea party with mask pictures glued over the characters' faces) (Alice in Wonderland book cutout -) "'No room! No room!' they cried out when they saw Alice coming. 'There's ''plenty of'' room!' said Alice indignantly, and she sat down'' in a large arm-chair at one end of the table." Page 6 All these years, Orrin had been :SHUNNED by the Master of :Wonderland as if there :Was NO ROOM for him. :But there was PLENTY ::of Room! In his new home, Orrin found :''people '''WONDROUS'' :STRANGE, of a like he had :never before encountered. They were the '''BEST' and the'' :BRIGHTEST''' and hid'' :their BEAUTY behind :a Marvellous Masquerade. They looked Askance at Orrin :at first. But he soon proved :his worth with his :Imagination and Invention.. :So they invited him to try ::the TREATS Page 7 (Alice in Wonderland book cutout -) :"However, this bottle was ''not marked 'poison,' '' so Alice ventured to taste" (Pictures of Plasmid advertisements and poster from Eve's Garden) (Alice in Wonderland book cutout -) :"'Curiouser and cu-'' ''riouser!' cried Alice" Page 8 :ELECTRO-BoLT and SONIC BOOM, ::TELEKINESIS makes things Zoom! :TARGET Dummy, CyCLONE TRAP! ::Unleash the ice of WINTER BLAST! (symbols of snow flakes) :INCINERATE will make you warm ::as you release an INSECT SWARM. :ENRAGE a useless bloody fool ::and make an enemy your tool :The Possibilities are rife......... for '''VARIETY'S' the '''SPLICE :::::of '''LIFE!' Page 9 'THERE' 'ARE NO' 'HAPPY ENDINGS' ''in the''' KINGDOM...... FOR WONDERLAND :went to WAR! (Picture of the White Rabbit from Alice in Wonderland covered in blood splotches. Also, a picture of Atlas holding up a globe.) No DADDY No! :not the DRILL! (Arrow pointing at Atlas) :WHO is HE? (Got the whole World :on his SHOULDERS!) THE MORE THINGS MUTATE..... The more they tend to CHANGE! Page 10 Orrin couldn't stay with his :new friends...For they had '''ALL' :::Gone'' ::::Quite :MAD (Picture of Alice looking at the Cheshire cat) (Alice in Wonderland book cutout -) :"'Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: `we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.' :How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice.'' :'You must be,' said the Cat, 'or you wouldn't have come here.'" Page 11 (Alice in Wonderland book cutout -) :"'It was much pleasanter at home,' thought poor Alice," And so... :Orrin escaped from Wonderland :only to be betrayed by ::EVERYONE! ''LET''' THE'' :FRENCH ::FRY!' LET HER SEEING EYE DOGS :be BLINDED and pity the seeker :who seeks in '''VAIN' Page 12 ''THE SECRET, sweet Alice, ::LIES DEEP For the checkered Journey :can be traversed ::only by a KNIGHT And none are left in :this game but ::PAWNS of the Broken-hearted :Prophet I have ::SPAWNED Not Quite (cut out from a book) "The End" Invitation Title Page :::: Dear JEREMY: ORRIN OSCAR LUTWIDGE cordially extends An Exclusive Invitation (Alice in Wonderland image -) "I didn't know I was to have a party at all," said Alice; "but if there is to be one, I think I'' ought to invite the guests." Page 1 '''TIME is of the essence!' Your Red Queen Ø. O. L. Page 2 You and one (1) guest* (should you know one worthy) may participate in the re-discovery of TRUE RAPTURE The Journey Begins SATURDAY February the Sixth 5:45 P.M. Gather on MARY STREET (between MINNA ST. & NATOMA ST.) in the city of San Fransisco, California *Only persons of full maturity (age twenty-one or over) shall be permitted to embark upon our quest. Back Page BE ADVISED -''' RAPTURE IS NOT FOR ALL '''Bring this invitation as your ticket or you will be left behind TO DARE - TO JOURNEY - TO ADAPT fr:Les écrits de Lutwidge Category:There's Something in the Sea Category:Pages with written transcripts